How Gilbert Make A Contract
by Rozen91
Summary: Siapa bilang mengikat kontrak dengan chain itu mudah? Semuanya butuh perjuangan! Inilah salah satunya, kisah Gilbert menjahit kontrak dengan Raven.


**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts hanya milik say- Dor!... wuoke, wuoke! PH hanya milik Jun Mochizuki yang nanti akan diwariskan ke saya. wkwkwkwk!

**Summary : **Siapa bilang mengikat kontrak dengan chain itu mudah? Semuanya butuh perjuangan! Inilah salah satunya, kisah Gilbert menjahit kontrak dengan Raven.

**.**

**.**

**How Gilbert Make a Contract**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Vincent mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya dan mendapati kakaknya yang menatapnya serius dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Sepertinya tangan itulah yang membuat suara tadi. Vincent menatapnya penuh tanya. Ada apa ini? Perasaan, dia tidak menaruh boneka kucing di tempat tidur Gilbert. Kalau di kamar Elliot, sih, dia memang menaruhnya, tapi tidak dengan Gilbert. Lama terdiam, pria itu berniat buka suara. Tapi-

"Aku akan mengikat kontrak dengan Raven," katanya tegas. Pemegang kontrak Yamane terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kak,"ucapnya. Jelas dia mendukung keputusan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi…" Pria berambut hitam tampak sedang dalam keraguan. Vincent menyeringai. Dia tahu apa yang dibutuhkan kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, Kak. Kau pasti bisa mengikatnya dengan cara..pst..pst.." Dia berbisik di telinga pria itu. Mata emas Gilbert melebar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Vincent. Pria di depannya terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang rencana adiknya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Vincent lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin bisa."

Pria berambut pirang menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke ruang baca. Di sana pasti ada referensi yang bagus, Gil." Gilbert mengangguk seirus sambil melangkah keluar diikuti Vincent yang masih tersenyum misterius di belakangnya.

Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu!

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa dengan beberapa buku yang terbilang banyak tertumpuk di atas meja di depan mereka berdua. Sesekali Vincent memberikan sebuah buku yang ia baca pada Gilbert sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di buku itu. Tampaknya dia seperti sedang memberikan instruksi. Hal itu terlihat dari cara Gilbert mendengarkan dan mengangguk paham.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Gil," hibur Vincent saat melihat kakak kesayangan bercucuran keringat dingin. Gilbert mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan adiknya itu. Dia menghela nafas.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya serius sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang baca. Vincent menyeringai kecil. Kakinya melangkah, mengikuti kakaknya ke basemen.

Tanpa merasa repot untuk menaruh buku-buku yang telah mereka baca ke tempat semula.

Elliot diam menatap fenomena yang ada di depannya. Dia baru saja masuk ke ruang baca dan hendak duduk di sofa saat melihat buku-buku yang masih berada di atas meja. Tangannya mengambil 1 buku dari sekian tumpukan buku itu. Mata birunya melebar. Tangan kirinya –yang baru saja menjatuhkan buku Holy Knight edisi XI- ikut mengambil buku lain yang ada di situ.

Tangannya gemetar. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur mantap dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya memucat. Matanya kembali membaca berbagai judul buku di atas meja. Girl's Poem, How to Say Love, Anything About Her, Make Her believe, dan blablabla! Apa-apaan ini! Manusia hina mana yang mau membaca bacaan mengerikan ini! Vanessa tidak mungkin membacanya mengingat dia sedang pergi ke luar kota sejak 2 hari yang lalu *untuk apa juga dia membacanya?* dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Claude juga tidak mungkin, karena dia yang menemani Vanessa pergi.

Ayahnya?

Tidak mungkin. Tak akan ada yang menyetujui keberadaan ibu tiri di keluarga Nightray.

Ibunya?

Mustahil! Saat ini beliau sedang menghadiri pesta para Ladies di mansion pribadi Countess Mildrake.

Gilbert?

Pria gugup macam dia? rasanya tidak.

Vincent?

Untuk apa laki-laki seprofesional dia belajar dari buku? Membuang waktu saja.

…Ernest?

….itu…

…Ya. Mu, mungkin saja dia. Dia memang sering terlihat bersama perempuan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, dia pernah kedapatan sedang menanyakan hal yang paling disukai wanita pada Vanessa. Apa kakaknya itu tertarik menjadi seorang womanizer? Apa dia berniat menyaingi Vincent?

Tidak! Sudah cukup!

Cukup Vincent saja yang memiliki pamor sebagai womanizer kelas kakap yang tak kenal muda maupun tua. Sudah cukup noda hitam akibat skandal berkepanjangan karena feromon Vincent yang ditebar sembarangan. Adalah sebuah perbuatan mulia jika dia ingin mencegah pekerjaan hina yang akan dilakukan Ernest.

Dada pemuda itu naik turun, menandakan yang empunya sudah sangat marah. Ini adalah perbuatan yang sangat memalukan bagi keluarga Nightray!

"Erneeeessstt!" raung Elliot seraya melesat ke luar ruangan, mencari Ernest yang sedang berada entah dimana. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mengencani seorang wanita?

**xxx**

Gilbert menelan ludah. Kini, dia tengah berdiri di depan pintu Abyss milik keluarga Nightray, 'kamar pribadi' Raven. Ia mengangkat lengannya, menyentuh permukaan pintu tersebut. Da-

**DEG!**

Mata emasnya melebar saat Raven 'mempersilahkannya' masuk. Sama seperti waktu itu, saat ia menyelinap bersama Vincent.

Gelap gulita.

Hanya ada satu sinar di sana. Kuning dengan titik hitam di tengahnya. Mata Raven.

"**Lagi-lagi… kau…" **ujar pemilik mata berbentuk bola sepak raksasa itu. Gilbert menatapnya berani. Chain sendirilah yang memilih kontraktornya. Pria itu hanya bisa menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Ya… Butuh waktu yang cukup lama," responnya. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mata itu tampak menatapnya skeptic.

"**Kau memiliki kemampuan," **putusnya pada akhirnya. Gilbert cukup terkejut. Terlebih saat rantai melilit di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah ini semacam ritual ata-

Duash!

Gilbert terdiam. Darah menetes dari leher sisi kirinya. Entah apa yang membuat kulitnya tergores dalam hingga darah meresap ke kerah bajunya. Yang pasti itu adalah benda yang mempunyai sisi tajam yang baru saja diasah di batu sungai dekat dapur umum mansion Nightray. Pedang misalnya?

"**Aah… benar dugaanku… rasa darah yang sama," **ujar Raven dengan suara parau akibatbatu berdahak yang dialaminya tadi malam.

"Ukh…" erang Gilbert saat rantai di tangannya semakin mempererat lilitannya. Helaian-helaian bulu berwarna hitam pekat terjatuh dari atas kepala pria itu. Raven kembali berbicara.

"**Waktu pertama kali…kau menggangguku, waktu kau datang untuk kedua kali… kau kehilangan kesadaranmu."**

Gilbert menekuk alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Raven. Entahlah. Mungkin, ini semua akibat gugup tingkat akut yang membuat kerja otaknya melambat. Ia kembali menyimak ucapan chain itu.

"**Tanpa kesadaran, kau tak punya kekuatan… kalau sekarang… bagaimana, ya?"** tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit nada menantang. Gilbert menatapnya gusar. Tangannya mencengkeram cabang rantai di tangannya.

"Kalau itu… Mana kutahu! Selama ini... aku hidup cuma untuk mendapatkanmu!"

Untuk membunuh…

Untuk pertahanan…

Untuk melindungi…

Untuk merayu…

Untuk pamer…

Untuk mencari istri! o.0

"Kau hanya ada untukku dan kau tahu itu… Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan! Jangan cari yang lain! Kalau aku memiliki kemampuan yang kau sebutkan itu… lakukanlah kontrak denganku! **Raven!" **teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Raven terdiam sesaat. Tampaknya Chain itu tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti lagi setelah 100 tahun yang lalu.

"**Khu…khu…khu… kau memang punya kemampuan itu… baiklah. Aku akan terikat…di tangan kirimu itu sekali lagi." **

Sang chain meneteskan darahnya. Dia telah bersedia mengikat kontrak dengan orang pilihannya, Gilbert Nightray. Si pemilik kemampuan 'itu'. Saat pria itu hendak memindahkan darah si Chain ke dalam bandul, suara parau kembali terdengar.

"**Khu...khu…khu… Kau harus mengembangkan kemampuanmu itu. Khu…khu…khu…"**

"Eh?"

Ternyata seluruh harga diri yang dipertaruhkan Gilbert untuk mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu belum cukup di mata Raven? Halah! Gak dikembangkan juga gak apa-apa. Yang penting Raven-nya dapat dan tugasnya beres.

**xxx**

"Kenapa ayah!" Claude memukul meja. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Kenapa membiarkan Gilbert mengikat kontrak dengan Raven! Dalam tubuhnya tak mengalir darah Nightray!" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak marah begitu, Claude? Akhirnya ada pemegang kontrak Raven. Ini kabar bagus," tanggap sebuah suara serak-serak basah milik sang kepala keluarga, Bernard Nightray.

"Fred dan aku, bahkan Ernest tak berhasil mengikat kontrak dengannya! Tapi… tapi masih ada Elliot-"

"Percuma,"sela seseorang yang sedang mengelus rambutnya pirangnya. Selaannya cukup untuk mengundang perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Mengikat kontrak dengan Chain memerlukan bakat. Masalahnya bukan cuma bakat, tapi kemampuan," tambahnya dengan memandang mereka dari ekor matanya. Wajah-wajah penasaran menatapnya serius. Vincent menyeringai.

"Gil… telah mendapatkan kemampuan itu sejak dulu," tandasnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Ya, tentu saja. Pikirkan, darimana Vincent bisa memiliki kemampuan seorang womanizer jika bukan dari kakaknya?

Itulah kemampuan Gilbert yang terpendam sejak 100 tahun yang lalu.

**-Tamatlah sudah*?*-**

**A/N: **Ahahahaa! Garing banget! Maaf, ya, kalau OOC plus gaje..- Readers-san get the point, gak?... khu,khu,khu… apa sih kemampuan yang dibicarakan oleh Vincent?

Btw, saya dapat ide ini waktu pas baca kata-katanya Gilbert saat berusaha mengajak Raven ngikat kontrak. Kata-katanya itu, lho, yang seperti menggoda*masa' sih?*. Wkwkwkwk! ^^

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

_Touch Of Air_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


End file.
